


The Dance Of Soldiers

by cry_hard_bitch



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing, Dream Smp, Dream just isnt there anymo, Gen, Manberg, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Music, Sapnap and george just being friends, Short Story, being grounded, georgenotfound - Freeform, lmanberg, platonic relations, spanap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_hard_bitch/pseuds/cry_hard_bitch
Summary: It's only a small thing I had the motivation to write. Please enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	The Dance Of Soldiers

The low night and bright yellowing lights surrounded the town’s centre as did the music and the rhythmic ‘thaps’ of the civilians' shoes as they all danced to the beat of the lively beat of viola’s, trumpets, guitars, and singers. 

All of it just out of the view of George’s window sill. He loved the music, the dancing, and the beat of the whimsical tempo that followed with. He would all in all kill to be there dancing along with strangers. It was the night of celebration! The end of the war, end of turmoil. End to everything and liberate to their freedom. But George couldn’t go, as he hadn’t finished his chores. And both his mother and father had said no, no matter how much they pleaded.

So he was left to sulk in his bedroom kicking objects in his room around out of pure frustration. Eventually he heard a hollow knock on his window. He popped his head up and looked towards it like a surprised ferret. His shoulder relaxed as he hadn’t realised they were bunched up tightly. It was only Sapnap.

He walked over and opened the window, leaning against the wooden sill, the white paint peeling as it caught onto his clothes slightly. Sapnap duck his head a little so he could actually see inside his room instead of being blocked off because of his stupid height.

Sapnap flashed a grin in George’s direction. “How do you do?” He asked, his voice cracked at the beginning of it. George sighed, pushing his back further into the sill.  
“Pure shit, I must say.” He flashed a sadder smile at Sapnap, but his grin didn’t falter. It was the type of grin Sap made when there was a plan hidden behind playful eyes.

“Well, what if I told you, I could make it less shit?” Sap asked, before George shook his head.  
“Sap, no. I can’t and you know I can’t.” He grimaced at the thought of him actually going. The actual thought of him going wasn’t bad, just the thought of the punishment that his parents would give him.

“George, come on it’ll be fun, besides you only live once, eh?” He grinned, pushing out his hand from his pocket. Probably keeping his phone safe so it didn’t fall out and onto the roof. George looked at the hand for a second before looking down at his clothes, ‘good enough’ he thought as he sighed and begrudgingly pulled out his hand and Sapnap dragged him out of his room through his window and directed him towards the rose wall. Scaling it down to the ground before jumping George’s fence and both of them giggling their ass off as they ran towards the colourful lights.

George let the cool air smack his face as his nose felt a lot hotter than normal, giving off a pinkish tint because of the coolness of the air, his cheeks doing the same. As the jacket he wore flapped in the wind behind him.

Sapnap grabbed his wrist and pulled him more towards him as he sped up more. Soon the colourful lights caught up to them and George could clearly hear the music now that he was closer instead of it being slightly muffled by the surrounding houses and distance. 

Eventually Sapnap brought him to the actual crowd and then being there for more than a few seconds got swept away by strangers of the revolution. Soldiers, or citizens, didn’t matter. What mattered was that George was having the time of his life and enjoying it.


End file.
